Sabaody Archipelago Redux
| Conditions = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Nami, Usopp | EXP = 1082 | Beli = 12366 | Rainbow = | Title = Recruits Wanted | TConditions = Clear chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Cotton-Candy Chopper | Stamina2 = 12 | Battles2 = 5 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Chopper | EXP2 = 1083 | Beli2 = 12402 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Cotton Candy Fan | TConditions2 = Clear chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Nearing Departure | Stamina3 = 12 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Luffy | EXP3 = 1084 | Beli3 = 12223 | Rainbow3 = 1 | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Galleon Reaper | Stamina4 = 12 | Battles4 = 5 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Zoro | EXP4 = 1083 | Beli4 = 12443 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = Uncanny Reunion | TConditions4 = Clear chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Soul King Brook | Stamina5 = 12 | Battles5 = 5 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Brook | EXP5 = 1084 | Beli5 = 13002 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = Soul King | TConditions5 = Clear chapter | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = New Stars Unite | Stamina6 = 12 | Battles6 = 5 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP6 = 1085 | Beli6 = 13002 | Rainbow6 = 1 | Title6 = Big Boss | TConditions6 = Clear chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Grove 46 Brawl | Stamina7 = 12 | Battles7 = 5 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP7 = 1084 | Beli7 = 12775 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = Armored Me | TConditions7 = Clear chapter | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Luffy Under Siege | Stamina8 = 12 | Battles8 = 5 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP8 = 1087 | Beli8 = 12460 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = King of Pirates | Stamina9 = 20 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP9 = 2009 | Beli9 = 19236 | Rainbow9 = 1 | Title9 = Departure Two Years | TConditions9 = Clear chapter Clear chapter 30 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Sabaody Archipelago Redux }} Farming notes A very disappointing isle. Only two new characters. Demalo is very bad, and so is Sentomaru, don't let the 1.75x boost fool you (if conditional boosts were good, Legend Sabo wouldn't be considered one of the weakest legends, and Kuina Shimotsuki Village Swordfighter would be usable... ). How to Beat Sabaody Archipelago Redux *Chapter 1: 4 grunts. On death, the two guys in the back will paralyse your front row for 3 turns each. The two guys in the front will bind one of your left units for 3 turns each. Pretty easy and straightforward. You can bring a full team and stall for specials if needed (most likely not). *Chapter 2: Pre-emptively puts up 99 turn heal, damage reduction, damage cut above a certain amount and defense up. I recommend bringing a delayer(like GPU) and a DEF reducer(Leg Shanks/STR Garp, ...). HP reducers can be useful, but don't forget they have a heal for 50k per turn. Specials tht hit all enemies is highly recommended. :*DEX grunt will delay STR specials for 2 more turns :*STR or PSY grunt will change your slots to unfavorable ones :*PSY or STR gunt will lower your chain multiplier for 3 turns *Chapter 3: will pre-emptively Despair your captains for 5 turns. He will attack every turn for 3k damage. Does nothing under 50%. When your Despair runs out, he will enrage. *Chapter 4: Pre-emptively puts up a debuff so you're more likely to get unfavourable slots for 99 turns. You will want a Time Delayer, or a lot of HP here. :* STR grunts will change QCK slots to BLOCK. :* QCK grunts will change DEX slots to BLOCK. *Chapter 5: You will pre-emptively get hit for 4000 damage. Again, take a time delayer! GPU is perfect here. These grunts hit very hard if you let them attack. Bring x2 Health captains or a healer if you need it. :* Boss battle: two STR grunts with a 3 GOOD Barrier, one INT grunt with a 3 PERFECT barrier, two INT grunts with a 3 GOOD barrier. :* INT grunts will change all our slots to BLOCK and BOMB when low while the STR gruns will blind you for 10 turns. *Chapter 6: Every grunt has a 1 hit barrier of their own color. Hit them with the same type of SLOT (NOT CHARACTER!). Once again, bring GPU and preferrably anti-bind sockets. :*Each grunt will bind their opposing type on their first turn for 3 turns (DEX grunt binds STR etc). *Chapter 7: Just as you think this Island turned into Sabaody Archipelago Usopp Edition, the Grunts pre-emptively put up an 8 turn immunity and a 99 turn additional damage at end of turn. :* Leave the INT grunt for last, as he will revive after defeat, hit you for a ~30%, maybe 50% (?) health cut (needs further verification, post your experience please) and blast away the last hitting unit. He only heals for a small amount and will be on a 3 turn attack. *Chapter 8: will put up an 9 turn 2 PERFECT hit barrier. He is really tanky and will repair each turn for 50k HP. He attacks every 3 turns for a bit over 10k. When he gets under 20%, he'll use a fixed 17.000 damage to your team. *Chapter 9: *6th wave will have again, but at half HP. He still heals every turn, though. Deals 10k damage,17k under 20% every 3 turns. :*Boss wave: is here and isn't joking around. He puts up a 20 hit barrier for 20 turns, a 20 turn Delay Immunity, hits you for 4.5k dmg and lowers crew's healing from all sources to 0 for 8 turns. He's reasonably tanky (~2m HP, give or take, please verify) and hits for about 7.5k per 2 turns. <20% will raise his defense for 5 turns, under 15% he will attack with his special, doing 17500 damage. Category:Grand Line Entrance to the New World